Neverland
by Hammsters
Summary: Jack gets sent off to an insane asylum where he befriends Lizzie Monroe. What happens when he learns the identity of her older brother? And what happens when Roger tells her Jack's one secret? Will their friendship survive? Possible JAZZIE and/or Jizzie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. It's been like two days since I finished my last LOTF story, but- BAAM! Here comes another one. This is an after the island fiction, just so you know, and it's not related to my "Fate of the Boys" story in any way shape or form. So, Simon and Piggy remain dead and Jack is fourteen, not seventeen. This story is mostly about Jack, but Roger will be an important character in it too. Anywho, without further adieu, here is the first chapter of "Neverland."**

I don't belong here.

This is a place for crazy people. Nut jobs. Wackadoos. This is no place for Jack Merridew! What was I thinking? A therapist! What could a therapist do that I couldn't? I'll tell you what. Slap a label on my forehead and ship me off to a mental hospital! _Bloody fucking shrink._

A paranoid bipolar schizophrenic and pyromaniac? _Me?_! Come on! What the hell? I say a few too many things about the island, my nightmares, and the beastie that's developed a habit of visiting me when there's nobody else around and that's what I get? My parents dropped me off at the institution about ten minutes ago. One of the overly cheerful nurses has been telling me about what I can and can't do here and the other patients.

"There are only two patients your age," Nurse Mia tells me. I'm confused.

"Excuse me, but the head doctor told my parents that there were three my age." I interject.

"There was. Until recently."

"What do you mean?" I ask worriedly.

"Ralph was a very depressed boy." She answers sadly. _Ralph? _I decide not to ask anymore questions about that. _That's a really common name. It can't be the same Ralph._ "Anyways, I'm told you might know one of them." She says cheerfully. We walk into a large white room which I think is supposed to look like a living room. I see a lot of teenagers, a few younger kids. There's a girls with black hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks, and bright green eyes that looks suspiciously familiar curled up on the couch. She looks about my age and is certainly very pretty, but seeing as she's talking to herself, I'm far from interested. Pretty doesn't take you far when you live in a nut house. "Where is that boy?" The nurse mutters.. Nurse Mia's eyes scan the room and stop on an angry looking boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. A boy I know. "Ah, there he is! That boy over there is Roger." She says.

"Yes I know, I've met him before." I reply, sounding bitter.

"Good! Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I'd rather not." I answer glaring at him. Roger had starred as the beast in many of my nightmares about the island recently. The way he could kill a person without so much as the smallest amount of remorse disgusts me and sends a shiver of fear down my spine at the same time.

"Okay then," She says, "Why don't you try talking to Lizzie?" She gestures to the girl talking to herself.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Nurse Mia asks curiously/

"She's talking to herself!" I say harshly.

"Just try it." She encourages me.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask.

"She's a schizophrenic. Like you!" _Great. So at some point I'll be the whack job talking to himself? _"But she's also mentally disabled, so it affects her a little worse than it'll probably affect you. Most days she acts like a fourteen year old, but recently she's been five or six most of the time."

"And what's wrong with Roger?" I ask nervously.

"I really wish you wouldn't ask like that." She answers.

"Fine. Why is Roger here?" I repeat, slightly aggravated at her hesitation to tell me.

"Um, well, Roger, he's a sadistic psychopath." She admits sheepishly. That doesn't sound good.

"I think I'll go talk to Lizzie." I say.

"Good plan," she says, patting me on the back as I walk away.

I walk up to the girl, Lizzie. Her brow is furrowed in concentration as she continues the conversation with herself. One second she's whispering in a sweet little girl voice, the next, a deep angry voice. It's kinda freaking me out. I decide to interrupt her before I go running for the hills.

"Hi," I say. SHe snaps out of the weird trance she was in and smiles a 1000-watt smile.

"Hi! I'm Lizzie Monroe!" she exclaims. "I've never seen you before."

"I just got here today. My name is Jack Merridew." She crumples up her face.

"Jack." She repeats in a deep, serious voice that sounds eerily like Roger's. Then she starts giggling. "You made a funny face."

"I did not!" I yell defensively. She giggles again.

"You're funny. We're gonna be the bestest of best friends Jacky, I just know it!" I smile weakly.

"Great." I say sarcastically. She does the 1000-watt smile again and proceeds to tell me every single little detail about her. This is going to be a long day.

**So there it is! For those of you who don't know, a schizophrenic is a person who's mind kind of distorts reality from what it really is. So basically, one day you could be forty years old and an acountant with a family and a dog and the next day you could be fifteen and a cat person. You would still recognize everyone, but they wouldn't mean the same to you. So Jack could hate Roger one day, then be his best friend the next day. They also imagine things that aren't there. jack thinks that a beast visits him but he's really just imagining that it's there and Lizzie was having a conversation with a person who she thought was there but really wasn't. A psychopath is someone who is born without a conscience and can't experience love or many pleasant emotions. They're angry most of the time and never feel bad about what they do. I think most of you know this, but a pyromaniac is someone who is obsessed with fire. I think that's about all you need to know. I need reviews if you want me to continue, which I hope you do cuz I really like writing about Jack and Lizzie. So review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, I'd like to say, sorry, I know it's not the longest chapter ever, but it's got a lot of important stuff in it. And if you look super closely, there are little tiny hints pretaining to the identity of Lizzie's mystery older brother. They're easy to miss though, so keep an eye out. Other than that, I don't have much to say, so uh, enjoy!**

I've been here a day and honestly, I'm actually starting to miss the island. Yup. It's that bad. I mean, at least something was always happening, bad things usually, but the hunting was fun. And the fires, and the dance the hunters and I made up, and the boys doing whatever I told them to. Anyways, I'm rambling. This place is so boring, I'm actually thinking about talking to Roger. But I'll settle for Lizzie.

After walking around for a little while, I find Lizzie in a small room filled with stacks of books. She's sitting cross-legged in a beanbag chair, a thick book in her hand, her long hair tied back into a loose ponytail. On her face is a faint ghost of a smile. She looks up as I enter and a goofy grin becomes plastered to her face.

"Hiya Jacky!" she exclaims. I walk over and sit down on the floor next to her.

"What're you reading?" She holds out the copy of Peter Pan proudly. "That's cool. I guess." _Not really. _She smiles her 1000-watt smile.

"It's my favorite. My big brother used to come read it to me all the time, but then he stopped visiting me." She says sadly.

"Do you know why?"

"Mommy said he went to the better place. That's Neverland, I think." She tells me. _Oh. That's not good. Maybe bad health runs in their family. I wonder how old he was._ "Do you think it's Neverland Jacky?"

"Yea. It's probably Neverland," I lie numbly, thinking about the people I inadvertently sent to "Neverland." She nods.

"I'm gonna go there to see him someday. I've wanted to go before, but I don't know if I know how to fly." We sit in silence for a while. Then, out of the blue, she starts giggling. I give her a weird look. "Every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born." She explains, starting to giggle again. I shake my head and chuckle. She has got to be the strangest girl I've ever met. "What did you do to get here Jacky?" She asks suddenly.

"I made some bad decisions, liked fire a little more than the next guy. It's a long story I'd really rather not explain. What about you?"

"I've been here as long as I can remember. Mommy says I kept my imaginary friends a little to long." she explains. I chuckle and she grins, but then looks sad. "Roger says I'm here because I'm nutters."

"Oh. He shouldn't have said that to you."

"Roger's not very nice." She tells me sadly.

"No, no he's not." I agree.

"Do you know Roger?" she asks. I nod.

"Yes, I used to be good friends with him." I answer.

"Are you still friends with him?"

"Nope," I reply. Her brow furrows in confusion.

"Why not?" She asks curiously.

"Because he's a big meanie." I say. She giggles.

"A big meanie-bo-beanie." she adds, laughing.

"Exactly." I say, smiling. She giggles some more.

"Hey Jacky?"

"Yea," I answer.

"Do _you _think I'm nutters?" Lizzie asks.

"No, I can't say I do." I reply, and it's hardly even a lie too. She smiles her signature 1000-watt smile and throws her arms around me, trapping me in a tight hug.

"I like you Jacky!" She releases me and scampers out of the room. I smile in spite of myself as I watch the sweet, innocent, naïve little girl skip away.

**I know, it's short, don't hate me! Lizzie is a hard character to write, believe it or not. And my friend thinks that in all my stories Jack is uncharacteristically nice, so I'm trying to keep him as close as possible to how he is in the book without making him the bad guy. That's... someone else's job. I'm not saying who though (but you probably know anyways.) So please review. I'd like more than two this time, if possible. It'll inspire me to make this story a lot better, and we all know that there's too much room for improvement here. So review, I beg of you! (I'll be your bestest friend if you do!) Peace out party peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I think that this is the longest chapter in this story so far. Yay! And, I may have forgotten to mention this in the last chapter, I decided that they're in a group home instead of a mental hospital. I don't think that a mental hospital would give their patients as much freedom as I'm planning on giving my characters, like a TV, occasional visits to the libary for everyone except Roger, movie nights, computer privileges, etc. Anyways, I kind of want to murder Fanfiction right now. It's a very tempting thought. Why? Cuz it won't let me read my freaking reviews! I've gotten eight reviews for all my stories since yesterday, but Ican't look at any of those new ones, and there's reasons why I am incapable of reading my email to read said reviews, so I'm sorta screwed. Anywho, let's start the story shall we. You'll see a little glimpse of fourteen year old Lizzie.**

For the past week I've been doing my best to avoid Roger. One of the few things I kept from the shrink was how often I thought about killing on the island. The arguments just got me so angry, that the idea crossed my mind often, and was very appealing. Mostly Roger, who was too annoyingly obedient, occasionally Ralph, Piggy, or Simon. Wrapping my hands tightly around their scrawny little necks, cutting them open like a pig. It would've been so easy, so inconsequetial, it became so tempting. But I couldn't. I wouldn't! I had to hold on to my humanity, do everything in my power not to become a monster. I could never do that to a person. So I would storm off into the woods, throw a tantrum, kill a pig, anything to resist the temptation, the itching feeling clawing at my insides. But here, now, with nowhere to run, I fear I would give into temptation and- bye bye Roger.

I spend all the time I can with Lizzie. She more than just amuses me. I am actually beginning to enjoy talking to her. I have more fun with her than I did with any of my choir friends. Even though most of the time she thinks and acts like a six year old, there are times when she snaps back into reality, has moments of clarity, and acts fourteen. Not always the _smartest _fourteen year old, but a fourteen year old all the same. And those times, those times are _interesting, _for reasons I really don't care to explain. Not that I can, I'm not exactly sure what it is. Whatever it is, I'm not so sure I like it.

She's been drifting in and out of said reality all day today. More than a little confusing, but still pretty fun. I'm in the middle of a conversation with six year old Lizzie when Roger walks up behind the couch we're sitting on.

"Hello guys," He says, a half smile creeping up his dark, sinister face. "Jack, good to see you buddy. Sure has been a while."

"Yup. Sure has," I say awkwardly. _A while isn't quite long enough for me._

"Last time I saw you, you were facing some issues with the police," Roger replies. He glances at Lizzie and chuckles. "See your prospects haven't gotten much better." He turns to Lizzie, "Hey Neverland, how ya doin'?" He asks condescendingly. She glares.

"Why don't you just fuck off Roger," she says, not in her sweet little girl voice, but in her big girl Lizzie voice. Roger smirks.

"Back with us are ya Brainless? Hey, how's the big brother?" Her eyes begin to water slightly and she hugs her knees to her chest. I rise to my feet, towering several inches taller than him, and turn to face him, glaring.

"What the hell is your problem?" I bark.

"My problem? What's yours? Do you not remember the island? Gee, I wonder how Piggy's doing. And that littlun that went missing during your fire. I wonder what happened to him." That. Is. Low. I launch myself at him. Fists fly, both of us landing aimless punch after aimless punch. Lizzie jumps over the back of the couch and starts yelling at us.

"Knock it off guys! Jack get off him! The nurses could come in any second!" She grabs my fist with one hand and yanks back on the collar of my shirt with the other one. Roger leaps to his feet and shoots me a malicious sneer.

"Better watch your step Merridew. Your little girlfriend won't always be there to do it for you," he warns, then stalking out of the room.

"You've got to be more careful," Lizzie says. I sigh.

"I will." She grins. We sit on the couch pretty much silently for a few minutes. Suddenly, Lizzie's eyes and face change, reverting back to six year old Lizzie.

"Jack, your lip's got a boo-boo on it," she tells me, pointing to my lower lip. I run my hand across it and sure enough, it's bleeding. Her big green eyes are wide with concern. "Do you need a Band-Aid Jacky?" I chuckle.

"No, I'll be fine." She grins. Then out of nowhere, she smacks her hand over her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"I said a bad word," she whispers. Then she gasps and slaps her other hand over my mouth. I push it away and laugh.

"What're you doing?" She looks around to make sure there's no one around.

"You did too!" She whispers loudly. She gets up from the couch, goes into the bathroom, and returns with two bars of soap. I open my mouth to ask what she's doing and she shoves one of the bars into my mouth. Then she shoves the other into her own. I spit it out and wipe the foul taste on my tongue off on my sleeve.

"What was that?" I laugh.

"You had to clean your potty mouth." Lizzie explains, taking her soap out of her mouth.

"Thank you very much," I reply sarcastically. She smiles her 1000-watt smile.

"You're welcome," she answers cheerfully, skipping off to her room. _This has been a very interesting day, _I think, trying my best not to consider where that bar of soap had been before getting stuffed in my mouth.

**Eh? So what'd you think? I still want you to review this, cuz I still know when I get reviews, I just can't read em. And once I sort this whole thing out, it would be nice if there were some happy little reviews waiting for me. If there's something you really wanna know or something you really gotta tell me, feel free to PM me, I will happily reply to whatever your wondering. SO, yea, review, and I'll see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Guess what! Fanfiction's not being a poo anymore! I can read all my reviews, and they made me oh so very happy! I'm glad people seem to like the way the story is going, and people seem to like Lizzie as well, which is what I was going for. There's gonna be more Roger action later in the story, but this ones just more of Jack and Lizzie hanging out. You find out a little more about Lizzie. There's a part in this chapter that makes me want to go into the story and give her a big hug. Another part that can either be read as funny or dramatic. Depends how you look at it. Anyways we're almost to the part where Jack finds out who her brother is. The clues are gonna get bigger and bigger as time goes on and he's gonna seem like a complete and utter doofus for not figuring it out. There's a pretty big clue embedded in another story of mine if you look closely. If anyone figures out what it is, don't tell anyone and ruin it for me. I like to imagine that I'm really good at keeping it a secret when I know I'm not. SO yea, anyways, here's the chapter, hope you like!**

After the fight, we only see Roger at meals and he's always glaring daggers at us. He's really starting to scare Lizzie. She doesn't understand why he's still so mad. He's starting to freak me out too. My roommate Davy says Roger put someone in the hospital a few weeks before I got here. I'm not sure how much truth there is to that, piece of his diagnosis is a compulsive liar, but I wouldn't put it past Roger. I have more and more nightmares about the island, and Lizzie has somehow worked her way into them. Taking the place of the littlun with the mulberry birthmark, and getting swallowed by a wall of flames. Getting beat to death in the place of Simon. Replacing Piggy, Roger crushing her with a giant boulder. Other, worse ones as well. I hate sleeping now.

Sleeping issues aside, I've got bigger problems. My parents are planning to come and visit me and take me out to lunch. I'm not so keen on that idea. I'm angry at them is part of it. But there's something else that makes me dislike the idea even more. Earlier, I wouldn't have cared, but it's different now. I'm nervous to leave Lizzie by herself. What if Roger hurts her? It might just be my paranoia speaking, but I feel like something will go wrong. I tell Lizzie about my parents visiting, and she doesn't seem to share my views.

"Your mommy and daddy are coming?" She asks excitedly. She jumps up and down clapping her hands. Then she throws her arms around me. "Jacky! That's so exciting!" I chuckle.

"Yea, I guess," I say unenthusiastically. She looks congused and crinkles up her face.

"Jacky? Why don't you sound happy?" She asks. I can't exactly tell her I'm worried, because that would scare her and make her worried too. So, I tell her half of it.

"I'm mad at them for just dumping me here withoiut even calling until a week or two later." I tell her.

"I wish my mommy and daddy could visit," She says wistfully.

"Do they talk to you often?"

"The last time I saw them was when my big brother died last year," Lizzie answers sadly. "Mommy and daddy have to work. But they'll visit soon," she tells me, nodding earnestly. Her voice gets quiet. "They promised." I"m beginning to wonder if her brother was the only one that ever came to see her. It would be terrible to be a girl like Lizzie and have a family like that. "Hey Jacky?"

"Yea," I answer.

"I need you to tell me something really wicked awesome," she says.

"Like what?"

"A really honest and truly true thing that happened in real life," she explains.

"Okay, I can do that."

"To you! It had to happen to you1" She adds. I think. Nothing very interesting about me except... no, I can't tell her about that! But she wouldn't care. Maybe I should tell her.

"I survived a plane crash!" I blurt without thinking. Her emerald eyes go wide.

"Really? What happened to you Jacky? Did you get lots of owies?" I smile.

"Tons!" I exclaim. She gasps.

"Did your mommy put Band-Aids on them and make them all better?" she asks hopefully. I shake my head.

"Nope. My mommy wasn't there. It was just me and abouth thirty other boys. We had to take care of ourselves without any mommies or daddies or grown ups! Everyone was so young, I was the oldest one there!" She gasps again. "Roger was there too. We were all stuck on an island. We had to hunt for food, and build fires and shelters. We even had a chief, named Ralph." Lizzie's eyes get big and wide.

"What did Ralph look like Jacky?"

"He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. I'm pretty sure he was my age or a year younger."

"Oooh. I think I know that Ralph. He moved to Neverland. What else happened?"

"We all started arguing and split up. I became chief of a separate tribe all full of just hunters until we got rescued." Lizzie pouts.

"Well that's not very exciting." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"It's not?" She shakes her head.

"Sounds boring!" I have to tell her something. I need to get her interest back. I'm not sure why, I just do.

"Hey Lizzie, can I tell you a secret?" She nods.

"Sure Jacky. I love secrets!" I look around to make sure nobody's in earshot, then whisper:

"I killed somebody on the island." I'm not sure why I told her. Why I care if she though what happened was interesting or not. Now I wish I could take it back, say something about the beastie, or the hunting, or the big forest fire I set. She'll think I'm just as bad as Roger. She'll hate me! But now it's out there and there's no going back. Shockingly, Lizzie doesn't look surprised. SHe doesn't even blink.

"Hey Jacky, can I tell you a secret?" Lizzie asks.

"Of course you can," I reply. She leans over and whispers:

"I already know."

**Duh. Duh. DUH! That was my dramatic piano music. I wonder how much Lizzie knows and how she knows it. Is she psychic? Can she talk to ghosts? Did a certain somebody tell her before he died? I have no idea! I thought about writing more, but I decided to be mean and make you wonder how she knows and what she knows. Aren't I wonderful to you peoples? Sarcasm! Anyways, If I get lots of reviews I'll try my best to write as much as I possibly can and give you a big long chapter, which has been kinda hard to do with this story. But anyways, see you next time and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers and fanfiction travellers! I'm so sorry it's been an eternity since I updated, but in my defense I was on vacation. Believe it or not, I worked very hard to bring you a souvenir, this chapter! Sorry if you were hoping for a snow globe or a tee shirt. I tried very hard to keep the corniness level to a minimum, but I don't think I did so well. Either way, I think that all you Jizzie/Jazzie (I haven't decided on the name combo yet) lovers will enjoy it immensely *hint hint* Now, I present to you, chapter whatever chapter we're on (I think it's 5) Tada!**

"I already know" Lizzie begins to giggle. My eyes widen, slightly horrified. _How the hell does she know that?_

"Roger told me." Lizzie replies. Whoops. Must've said that out loud by accident.

"He did?" I ask, gulping. How much does she know? She nods.

"And he killed somebody too. All by himself. Not with a whole bunch of people on accident like you."

"How much did he tell you?"

"All of it. Well, he wouldn't tell me who got killed or how, even when I asked." She pouts a little bit at the end. I sigh in relief. She doesn't know I accidentally killed a six year old boy with that fire. Even if I didn't mean it, that's something that haunts me, something that I'm ashamed of and _really _don't want her to know. Suddenly, her eyes light up. "Could _you _tell me?"

"Nope. Not gonna happen." I say simply, shaking my head. She pouts more.

"Please Jacky?" She begs.

"Sorry, that's classified information,"

"Fine." She huffs. "Meany bo beany," she adds under her breath. I chuckle.

"Okay I told you something about myself! Don't you get all huffy with me!" Lizzie giggles.

"Hey Jacky?" She says sweetly. I know that voice. She wants something.

"Yea," I answer suspiciously.

"Can we play a game?" she asks.

"What game?"

"I wanna pretend like we're puppies!" She tells me. _She cannot be serious. Hell no! _

_"_No" I say flatly. She looks at me, rests her chin on my shoulder, her face inches from mine, and makes the cutest puppy dog face I've ever seen.

"Please Jacky? Please oh please oh please oh pleeeeeeeaaaaase!" She pleads.

"Fine," I say reluctantly.

"Yay!" Lizzie squeals. "What doggie are you gonna be? I'm gonna be a Shiba Inu. Have you heard of Shiba Inus? I'm gonna be a black and brown and white one. What are you gonna be?" I think about it, then the manliest of all dogs comes to mind.

"I'll be a rottweiler," I say. She claps and bounces up and down in her seat.

"I love those! They're so pretty!" She exclaims. _Not why I chose it, but whatever. _Lizzie gets down on her hands and knees and crawls around like a puppy. I just sit on the couch, barely holding back a laugh. She stops and looks up at me. "What are you doing Jacky? Rottweilers don't sit like that," She informs me. I sigh and get down on my hands and knees, acting like a dog. Roger walks in a few minutes later and starts laughing his ass off.

"Bravo! Silver medal for insanity goes to Jack Merridew, second only to Neverland over there," He announces, clapping loudly and slowly. Lizzie glares, crawls over to him, and starts barking loudly. "Freak show," he mutters. Lizzie whimpers in a dog-like fashion. "Gotta say Merridew, I'm disappointed in you. You used to have such good taste in friends. Now, it's just sad." Lizzie rises to her feet, a cold hardness in her eyes.

"Leave him alone Roger," she demands in her fourteen year old Lizzie voice. Roger just looks amused.

"Grown a spine have you Brainless? Good on ya." He turns to me. "You know Jack, it's a shame. You have to have a little girl stand up for you now. How pathetic."

"Watch it, or I'll have to beat the crap out of you again." I warn. He ignores my threat.

"Sad. And. Pathetic." Lizzie glares daggars at him.

"If he's pathetic, why would a pretty girl kiss him?" He laughs.

"No pretty girl has ever-" Before Roger can finish his sentence, Lizzie cuts him off by grabbing my face in her hands and planting one on me. Her lips remain pressed against mine for about 10 seconds before she pulls back. She smiles sweetly and turns to Roger.

"What was that you were saying?" She asks. She turns and walks away, skipping a little bit. Roger and I can't help but stare at her in shock as she leaves. He recovers from his surprise quickly.

"Yea, well, you don't count Cookoo Hut!" Lizzie just laughs in response. The sound is distant but holds the same affect. Roger growls then stomps off, fuming mad. I wait a second or two, then run out after Lizzie. I find her in the kitchen, sitting on the granite counter top swinging her legs.

"That was, uh- It was, um- nice job out there," I tell her, at a loss of anything else to say. She laughs.

"Thanks. That didn't make you feel uncomfortable did it?" She asks worriedly.

"Nope. I'm peachy." I stop for a moment then add, "Feel free to do that again any time you want." She giggles.

"I'll make sure to remember that,"

"Good. It's a rare opportunity that you should really take advantage of." She giggles again at my arrogance.

"Good to know." We sit quietly for a while.

"You know, I think this might be the longest I've seen you as big girl Lizzie." I point out. She looks at me inquisitively.

"Oh yea? And do you like big girl Lizzie?" She asks. I smile.

"As a matter of fact, I think she's swell. Dandy even," I tell her. Lizzie smirks, something I've never seen her do, hops off the counter top, and walks over to me. She slips her hand into mine.

"Good. Cuz I think she's sticking around for a while."

**Aw, so cute. Drama starts soon, so I decided to have a few sweet, cute chapters to satisfy you peoples. I gots big plans, involving a certain someones deceased older brother (Jack finds out who he is soon! Spoiler Alert: Roger tells him!) Anyways, review soon and I'll do my best to put up a new chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Climatic Trumpet Music) the moment you've all been waiting for has finally arrived! The big secret will be unveiled. We will all find out the indentity of Lizzie's dear sweet older brother. Gasp! Wonder who it could be? Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your feedback made me super duper happy. I can't wait for you all to see what I've got in store. It's all very dramatic. I'm sad to say that this story won't last quite as long as I'd hoped it would, but that doesn't mean it won't still be good, cuz it will be. Lots of drama, Roger gets even more evil, your gonna love. ANyways, here's the chapter, hope you likie!**

Well, as much as I really like her, Lizzie and I aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. The whole kissing thing happened a week ago, and we gave the whole dating shebang a shot, but there were... _complications. _There was this time, we kissed, and she reverted back to little girl Lizzie while we were kissing. It gave a whole new meaning to the word "awkward." So yea, we're just very good friends. For now.

I'm convinced Roger's out to get me now. He's gonna come in the middle of the night and kill me the way he killed Piggy. I gaurentee it. Don't ask me where or how he's going to get a boulder the size of Manhattan, he just will! Meanwhile, my nightmare sontinue. They just keep getting worse and worse. Lately I've been dreaming myself in the place of my victims: Ralph, Samneric, Piggy, Simon, etc. Tonight, I'm the littlun with the mulberry birthmark.

_Chaos breaks loose as the biguns' signal fire grows into a raging inferno. Countless boys scream and terror is thick in the air. The boys all stampede over me in a rush to escape with their lives. I lie there for a few seconds, completely shell-shocked, then clammer unsteadily to my feet. I find myself alone in the clearing. I try to run after the other boys and catch up to them, but it's too late. A massive wall of red-hot flames encircles the entire meadow, trapping me inside. Long thick tendrils of smoke reach out to claw at me, luring me in. 'Come to me' it whispers 'It will all be all right. Just come.' Soon the tendrils inflate and I can see nothing but blazing blackness all around. My eyes burn and water. I cough and sputter, choking and gasping for air. Ash falls like snow over the burning meadow. I feel the smoke clouding my mind, and as the blood rushes to my head, making it pound and beat rhythmically like the steady beat of a drum, everything. Goes. Black._

I bolt up into a sitting position, panting hard and drenched in a cold sweat.

"Just a dream. It was just a dream." I reassure my self. I feel suffocated in this tiny room. I need to get some air. Like, now. I tip-toe across the room, being careful not to wake my snoring roommate.

I walk through the hall aimlessly, trying to calm myself. This has become a regular occurence for me. I don't know what it is about this place, but ever since I got here, I've dreamt even more about that god forsaken hell-hole that calls itself an island. Maybe it's because of Roger. His being here just sets me off. I suddenly see movement up ahead of me, someone lurking in the shadows.

"You're awful smug aren't you?" A voice says. I jump back in shock. Speak of the devil!

"What are you talking about Roger?" I ask sleepily. His face remains hidden behind a cold, hard, emotionless mask.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Nope." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"You really don't know do you?" He says in surprise. I shake my head.

"No! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I exclaim in exhasperation. _What does this freak think he's playing at?_

"Wow. That's sad." He comments.

"What's sad?"

"You're the best of friends with sweet little Lizzie, but you don't have any idea who she really is." He explains.

"And who would that be?" I ask, humoring him.

"Let's play a game." He says.

"Who are you, the joker?" He laughs humorlessly.

"Haha, very funny. Who do we know with the last name Monroe?" He asks.

"Uh, Lizzie?"

"Other than her. Don't tell me that name didn't ring a bell," He says. Come to think of it, it did! "You know, now that I really think about it, I do believe there was a boy in choir with us with the last name Monroe. And he looked pretty similar to Lizzie as well."

"Who was that?" Roger ignores my question.

"He was on the island with us too."

"Seriously Roger, there were a lot of boys from the choir on the island. Who are you talking about?" I ask impatiently.

"I'm sad to report, he didn't make it off the island." Roger says, pretending to be sad. "Any ideas who that might be?"

"Not a one," I reply. He chuckles.

"You are even stupider than I thought you were. Lizzie Monroe is Simon's precious baby sister." He tells me. My eyes practically pop out of my skull and my jaw drops. My bubble has officially been burst. "You know, that kid we all viciously tore to pieces."

"No. No, she can't be."

"Too bad, cuz she is. You've got some nerve hanging out with her after the way you brutally murdered Simon, the only member of her family that truly cared about her. The only one that ever visited her. How do you live with yourself?" He shakes his head at me and vanishes into his room. ONe question continues to bounce around in my head: How _can _I live with myself?

**Okay, so not the _longest _chapter ever, but it's still pretty good I hope. Did you like the surprise? I thought it would be just perfect to make Lizzie the little sister of someone Jack killed, and who better than Simon? Hope you liked, please review, and if you get the chance, it would be much appreciated if you responded to my poll. I'll update as soon as I can, peace out people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone (looks around nervously) yea, I know it's been forevers and evers since I last updated this story. I so sorry! A month is forever to wait for an update, I hate when other people do that, i shouldn't have done it. Do you guys think I'm mean. You should. I think I'm mean. I feel so terribly mean for making the loyal fans of my story (and Jazzie!) wait so long to find out what happens. But I wrote a nice long chapter with lots of action and drama. So, yea, enjoy!**

I've been kinda sulking and brooding ever since Roger told me that Lizzie is Simon's little sister. Needless to say, I've also been avoiding her too. I feel mean for doing it, but I have to. Sooner or later, she'll find out I murdered her brother. I guarantee Roger plans on telling her. And then she'll hate me. I figure it's better to get used to being alone all the time now rather than later.

As time wears on, it becomes harder and harder to avoid her. She's my best friend! I see her at meals everyday. She'll come up to talk to me, but I just turn and walk the other way every time. The hurt and confusion in her eyes breaks me every time I see it, but I pretend not to care. Only, I do care.

I can't keep it up forever. If fourteen year old Lizzie wasn't so darn determined, it would be a lot easier. Too bad she's the most stubborn, most determined girl I've ever met and ever care to meet.

"Hey Jack!" She says, coming up from behind me and catching me off guard. Before I can find a way to escape, she links her arm in mine,

"Hey Lizzie. How ya been?" I say uneasily.

"We haven't hung out in forever!" she exclaims, ignoring my question. "It almost seems like you've been avoiding me."

"Pfff, me? No! Pfff, I would never- I mean, why would I even think- How ya been?" Yeeeaaa, I'm not so good under pressure.

"You haven't been, have you?" She sounds worried now.

"No, no, of course not!" My voice is an octave higher than usual, but she ignores it.

"Good. So, I talked to Nurse Mia and she told me that she's going to town today. She also said that if we want, she can rent us a movie from Blockbuster's. How's that sound?" Lizzie says.

"That sounds fun. What do you want to rent?" I ask, feeling a little more at ease. She shrugs.

"I was thinking either, _Peter Pan, _you know, the 2003 version, not the Disney version, or _Anastasia. _I've always loved that movie. It's so sad how she lost her family, but the ending totally makes up for it. Which do you want to watch?"

"I don't care. Whichever one you want to watch is fine with me. I like them both." I reply. Truthfully, I haven't seen either one.

"Ooh! I know! We can ask her to rent both, then we can watch them both and eat popcorn, it'll be great. It will be like a movie night Jacky!" Lizzie squeals. I grin.

"Sounds great LIzzie." She smiles even more.

"I know, doesn't it? We're gonna have so much fun!" Suddenly, someone appears at the end of the hall in front of us.

"Well, well, well. Looky what we've got here." The person says. I've had enough nightmares about the island that I'd know that voice anywhere.

"What do you want Roger?" Lizzie asks, spitting his name like it's a disease.

"Nothing from you Neverland." Roger turns to me. "You've got a lot of nerver Merridew, you really do."

"Buzz off Roger, nobody wants you here." I say, glaring daggars at him. He ignores me.

"Still hanging out with Lizzie? Really?"

"Why shouldn't he hang out with me. He's not gonna start hanging out with you, that's for sure." Lizzie tells him.

"After everything you did on the island, you still think it's okay? Dude, even I'm not that screwy in the head, and I'm a sadistic sociopath." Roger proclaims his label like it's something to be proud of. Yea, and _I'm _screwy in the head.

"I know what he did on the island." Lizzie replies. "What does that have to do with me?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, it has everything to do with you. Tell me Brainless, how much do you know about how your big brother died?" Roger asks, although he knows just as well as I do the story we made up about Simon and Piggy.

"He died in a plane crash." She answers, looking insecure. He laughs.

"Uh-huh, of course that's what you think. That's what we told everyone. Jack and I know the truth. Ralph did too, of course, but he was a lunatic. Care to know what _really _went down during Simon's final hours?" He asks. We both know he's gonna tell us anyway.

"Enlighten me."

"Once upon a time, a group of boys all crashed on an island, and among them were Ralph Mason, Jack Merridew, Simon Monroe, and yours truly, Roger McAllistor." Roger begins.

"Stop it Roger." I demand.

"Shut it Jack. I think Lizzie needs to hear this." He tells me. "The group of boys foolishly made Ralph their chief. He sat around and ordered us around like slaves, making us do whatever his fat friend Piggy wanted. But, with the help of a boulder and a cliff, I took care of that little problem later on. Anyways, the hunters started a new, more fun tribe, with Jack as our chief. One ngiht, we decided to have a feast. All the boys on the island were there, except for one. Simon.

"Later in the night, Simon crawled in, spewing his guts all over our camp. And do you know what our fearless leader did?" At this point, Lizzie's eyes flash to my face, her expression absolutely terrified. "_He ordered us to kill him_." Roger sings gleefully, an evil grin on his face. "So we did."

"No. You- you didn't!" She stutters.

"Oh, but we did. Me, Jack, even Ralph and his precious Piggy. We tore him limb from limb, slaughtered him like a pig, _and enjoyed it. _And I would do it all again in a second if I had the chance."

"You monsters! How could you?" She takes off running toward her room.

"Lizzie wait!" I call after her. She doesn't answer me, doesn't stop. Roger starts laughing like a madman. "You did this you stupid, selfish, ignorant little bastard!" I punch him in the face with all of my strenght, sending him sprawling on the floor. Then I run after Lizzie.

I finally get to her room. I can hear her crying inside. Nervously, I knock on her door. "Lizzie?" She sniffles.

"Go away!"

"Come on Lizzie! Give me a chance to explain." I plead.

"Leave me alone you- you jackass!" She yells. I stand silently for a while, just staring at her door.

"So does this mean our movie night is off?" I ask eventually, even though I know it's like poking a sleeping bear with a stick. She opens her door just long enough to throw a pillow in my face, then slams the door shut again.

I'll take that as a yes.

**Haha, Jack's such an idiot. Sorry for the lame attempt at being funny after all that drama, but I just had to do it. I know I don't really deserve a lot of reviews after that long wait of evilness, but if you could, please review this chapter! And check out my misc. books story, To Be Extraordinary, becuase if people like it I might try to get it published when it's finished. so, yea, Hammsters out! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody! I know you will all be extremely annoyed with me for this, but this is not an actual chapter. You see, I'm kinda having writer's block, and haven't updated any of my stories recently. Bear with me, I promise you, I am working on this story, I've just been having trouble concentrating lately. I promise you, I will have it up and running again soon enough, but I've begun the cross country season, and I have to finish my required reading and my math packet for school, which starts in like a week, and my parents have been kicking me off the computer a lot more often recently. I am trying to get the story going again though and I'm sure my writer's block will be gone soon enough. Until then, it would be much appreciated if you would check out my miscellaneous story, To Be Extraordinary, cuz if people like it I'm gonna try to get it published when it's finished. THat story really isn't getting much attention which really depresses me, so pretty pretty pretty please check it out!  
>~Hammsters~<p> 


	9. My Fault

**Heheh (nervous laughter) Hey guys! Has it been two months already? (tugs at collar and looks around nervously) wow, updating Neverland just completely slipped my mind.**

**Roger: She's lying  
>Jack: Snitch<br>Roger: Hey!  
>Jack: Just saying<br>Lizzie: You're an idiot ROger  
>Roger: WHy?<br>Lizzie:...1...2...3...  
>Hammsters: ROGER I KILL YOU!<br>Roger: Ooh, will it be painful? (Hammsters runs at Roger with a bungee chord noose)  
>Jack: I think that's a yes<br>Roger: gulp  
>(ten minutes later)<br>Lizzie; Amazing  
>Jack: I know right? He just keeps going up and down and up and down. She truly has an evil mind<br>hammsters: Muchos gracias mi amiga  
>Jack: Amigo. I'm a guy<br>Hammsters: I regret nothing! Except, well, not updating as quickly as you wonderful fanfiction peoples deserve! but fear not, because I have returned with the longest chapter this story has ever seen!  
>Roger: (while bouncing up and down in his bungee chord noose) It's- gonna- be- epic- man!<br>Hammsters: ENjoy!**

I toss and turn restlessly in bed. Roger's words seem to reverbrate through the very walls. _Slaughtered him like a pig. And enjoyed it. _It was horrible. Being forced to relive those moments knowing that every word he said was the honest-to-God truth. One person was truly responsible for Simon's death. Me. _I _started that awful, violent dance. _I _ordered my hunters to attack. _I _delivered the final stab to his chest. And I had enjoyed it. The feeling of life slipping away beneath my hands. It made me feel powerful that that one life or death decision was for me to make. I played God and who was it who had to pay the price? Simon. And the thing that haunts me the most is that I didn't really think it was the beast. I knew all along that there was no beast and I knew that it was Simon who crawled out of the jungle that night. But I didn't care. I was too far gone by that time to care. And as hard as I try, as long as I live, I will never forget that, and I can never forgive myself for what I did.

* * *

><p>The air is hot and sticky. Sparks from the massive fire drift around the surrounding air. The hunters dance savagely, dancing around whatever boy they've made their prey this time. A littlun, I think. Whatever.<p>

Ralph and Piggy sit off to the side, awkward and silent, holding the spears we lent to them. The look on their faces as they watch is absolute horror. Horror and disgust. A booming, nightmarish luagh bubbles up in my throat. I feel like a child from Santa's nice list on Christmas morning. I'm about to hop off the platform and join the dance when out of the corner of my eye, I see a dark figure stumble from the trees, clutching his stomach like he's going to be sick. The person looks up. His face is cloaked in shadow, but his green eyes glow in the darkness.

The sight brings images from another life flashing before my eyes. A black haired girl curled up with Peter Pan, green eyes twinkling. The same girl holding my hand, sitting across from me on a couch, crawling around and barking at Roger, shoving a bar of soap in my mouth because I said a dirty word. And then the same girl crying, eyes wide with fear and sadness and betrayal and hatred and disgust all at once, Roger's dark laughter blaring in my ears. I clap my hands over my ears, crying out in shock and pain, but my ears begin to bleed. I squeee my eyes shut, but a green light still burns them. I scream, but non of the boys can hear. And I'm forced out of my blissful ignorance, forced to remember Lizzie and what pain I've caused her.

I have to stop it. Simon won't die this time. Lizzie will not be abandoned by the only family she truly has. Not if I can help it. I run to Simon. I tell him to run, to hide, but he doesn't listen. I try to push him into the woods, but like a ghost my hands pass right through him.

"The beast! It's the beast!" A littlun screams. The boys all go still and silent.

"What do we do Jack?" Maurice calls. I feel like I've been possessed by the me I used to be. I'm trapped in my own mind, forced to watch as my body does the devil's bidding. The corners of my lips jerk up into a sinister smile, my eyes narrow, my nose crinkles slightly, and an audible growl escapes my mouth.

"Kill it." I command coldly. The words spill out without permission, my tongue acting of its own accord. The boys gladly do as their chief has commanded them, swarming Simon and attacking mercilessly. He cries out in pain, his blood dying the sand a hideous, revolting red. I try to pull them away from him, but as before, my hands just pass through them.

"Stop! Stop guys, it's Simon!" I cry. My words fall upon deaf ears. One by one, the boys back away, their job finished, never turning so that they may admire their work. It's malicious, disgusting, and yet I long to do the same. I see that Simon is still alive, still breathing. ONce again I"m no longer in charge of my own body. A force makes me pull a hunting knife from my belt, crouch by his side, and stab him again and again and again, spraying my face and bare chest with his blood, until I'm satisfied. I them rise to my feet, licking the blood from around my lips, and chuckle darkly. I'm alone now; the boys have all returned to their dance. My body feels numb and cold. _I did it again. _Suddenly, Simon bolts up and stares at me with empty black eyes.

"It's your fault Jack. I'm dead and it's your fault." He says in a deep, demonic voice.

"No. No! I didn't mean it, I swear, I didn't mean it!"

"It's your fault Jack." A whole group of voices says. I find myself surrounded by those I've hurt, those I've killed, those whose deaths I'm responsible for. The world begins to spin and I'm forced to look each of them in the eye one. By. One.

Ralph.

"It's your fault.

Piggy.

"It's your fault."

The littlun with the mulberry birthmark.

"It's your fault."

Samneric.

"It's your-"

"-fault-"

"-Jack."

Lizzie.

"It's your fault Jacky."

"No!" I scream.

Ralph, Piggy, the littlun.

"It's your fault."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I blubber.

Simon, Sam, Eric.

"It's your fault.

"I didn't mean it!"

"It's your fault."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, please, I'm so sorry!" I cry.

"It's your fault."

All of them.

"It's your fault."

Lizzie.

"It's _all _your fault."

Me.

"It's my fault."

Roger.

"Someone's gonna die today." He sings. "And it's your fault."

It's my fault. They're all dead, or crazy, or traumatized. And it's my fault. A single tear slides down my face as I come to realize what I've known all along. Thrembling, I raise my bloody knife and plunge it into my own stomach. It's over.

* * *

><p>I bolt up in bed, nearly drenched in a cold sweat. The room is drowning in pale blue moonlight. A sillhouette in the window casts a dark shadow across the floor. I look up and see a boy squatting on the window ledge.<p>

"Davy?" I say groggily. I hear a snore coming from my roommate's bed that tells me it's not him in the window. I turn on the lamp on my bedside table and squint up. I can now see the person's face clearly. Ralph. I remember Davy saying that Ralph had been his roommate once upon a time. "R-R-Ralph?" I stutter. "What are you doing?" He doesn't answer. It's like he doesn't even know I'm there. After looking closer, I see that tears are streaming down his face. Then he drops. "Ralph!" I rush to the window, look out, and see not his crushed body lying there, but Piggy's. "What?" I gasp.

I turn around and see the room filled with hunters dancing around and chanting, "_Kill the beast, cut its throat, spill its blood!"_ It continues for a few minutes, then just like that, they disintegrate into grains of sand. A silvery ghost-like figure that appears to be Roger glides in circles around me.

"She's next." He whispers in my ear, then vanishing.

* * *

><p>I sit up again, waking up for real this time. I run a hand through my unkempt red hair.<p>

"Just a dream." I assure myself. "It was just a dream." I continue to pant, shivering and sweating at the same time. Maybe I should start wearing a shirt when I sleep. A lock clicking on the door snaps me out of my thoughts. I fly out of bed and run to the door. Sure enough, it's locked from the outside.

"No, no, no, no." I mutter. "Roger!" I hear laughter on the other side of the door. "Roger, you unlock this door right now!" I demand.

"Don't worry Jack. This'll all be over by morning." He laughs again. "Or at least, for Lizzie anyway."

"You're a sick bastard!"

"I think I can live with that." I hear footsteps walking away from the door.

"Davy! Davy wake up!" I yell.

"Huh? What?" I grab his arm and tug him out of bed.

It takes about half an hour, but we finally manage to bust the door down. I waste no time in charging down the hall and waking up the nurse, going completely on instinct.

"Jack? What are you doing up, what's wrong?" Nurse Mia asks.

"No time!" I exclaim. "I need the key!"

"The- the key? What key sweetie?" She asks, sounding beyond tired. I don't really care at the moment though.

"The key! The key for the door, the door on the roof!" I ellaborate. This wakes her up.

"What? WHy?" She asks.

"Lizzie's in trouble!" I groan. "Screw this!" I grab all the keys off her dresser and run up stairs. Nurse Mia calls after me, but I don't slow down for a second.

**Third Person POV**

"I'm not sure Roger," Lizzie says. "Why's SImon up here?"

"He's waiting for you." Roger tells her. "He's going to take you back to Neverland with him Lizzie!" Her face lights up.

"Really? Ya think so?" She asks.

"I know so," He says, tapping her on the nose. SHe giggles. Then she begins to feel sad inside.

"But- but what about Jack? He'll be all by himself alone." She says. He smiles.

"Oh, don't you worry about old Jack Merridew. I'll take good care of him. And soon, I'll make sure he goes to Neverland too." She jumps up and down and claps.

"Oh goody!" He smiles again, but the smile never reaches his eyes. Lizzie notices. _Is Roger a faker?_

"Now you go on up there. I'll be right here if you need me." He opens the door and she steps out onto the roof.

"Bye bye Roger!" She exclaims. He closes the door behind her. Lizzie looks around, but can't see any sign of Simon. "Simon?" She calls nervously. "Simon, where are you? Are you playing hide and seek?" No answer. She turns and tries to open the door, but it's either locked or someone's holding the knob to keep it from turning.

"Roger, are you playing a joke?" He doesn't answer. She shivers from the cold of the night air. "Roger, this isn't funny!" Nothing. "I wanna come inside now!"

"Are you going to just leave your poor brother out there like that?" Roger asks.

"He's not out here!"

"Lizzie?" A soft, sweet voice says. Lizzie turns and sees a small (but not smaller than her) black-haired, green-eyed boy standing behind her.

"Simon!" She squeals, running at him and hugging him like she'd never let go. He laughs.

"Oh Lizzie, I've missed you so much!" her brother says into her hair.

"I missed you too." Then she smiles her signature 1000-watt smile. "Guess what Simon!"

"What?"

"I made a new friend! His name his Jack Merridew, only secretly his name is Jacky. Don't tell Roger though! He might make fun of him." Simon's face goes from gentle and kind to cold and hard.

"I don't want you hanging out with that boy Lizzie." He tells her sternly.

"But her's my friend." Lizzie says softly. "My bestest frined in the whole widestest world!"

"I never want you to see him or talk to him again, do you understand me Lizzie? Or else you can't come to Neverland." Simon tells her with a tone of finality. "He's a bad person."

"Why's he a bad person SImon?" Another boy appears at Lizzie's side.

"He hurts people really bad." Ralph replies.

"It's why he's here." Simon adds.

"He likes to hur kids. He hurt me and SImon. He killed our friends." Ralph says.

"Cut them up."

"Stabbed them."

"Burned them."

"Pushed them off a cliff."

"Hit them." Lizzie shakes her head and claps her hands over her ears.

"I don't wanna hear anymore!" She cries.

"But it's okay now Lizzie." Ralph tells her soothingly, gently taking her hands off her ears.

"You can go to Neverland with us Lizzie, and you'll never have to worry about Jack or Roger or mean old mommy and daddy again. Just fun and games and happiness. You and me and Piggy and Ralph can all play games together all you want." Simon says, stroking his baby sister's hair gently. Ralph smiles and takes Lizzie's hand.

"Do you want to come with us?" Ralph asks her. She nods vigorously.

"How do we go?"

"You just step off the roof and fly. It's as easy as breathing." Simon nudges her gently towards the edge of the roof.

"I don't know." She says nervously, looking back at them. Ralph was gone. "WHere'd he go?"

"He's gone out there to show you the way. Just find him and follow." Simon tellse her.

"Simon, I'm scared." Lizzie says in a whisper. He smiles softly.

"Don't be. I'm right her."

"But what if I fall?" She asks.

"You won't." He assures her.

"But what if I do?"

"Then I'll catch you."

"Simon I-" Losing his temper, he cuts her off.

"Just do it!" He snaps, his eyes flashing black. Lizzie jumps back, trembling.

"I- I don't like this. I wanna go back inside now." She whimpers. She starts for the door, but Simon grabs her shoulder roughly and yanks her back.

"Fly Lizzie. Just step off and fly." he whispers in her ear hostiley. She looks in his direction, but he's no longer there.

"Simon?" SHe calls. "Where'd you go?"

"Fly Lizzie fly!" She hears Ralph's voice.

"Come to us Lizzie." SImon's voice says. Lizzie covers her ears with her hands and looks around for any sign of the boys. Nada. The voices continue, growing louder and louder inside her head. "Come to us Lizzie," they call.

"La la la la la!" She sings, trying to block them out. Simon suddenly appears behind her, his eyes black again.

"Jump!" He yells in her ear, smiling sinisterly. She stumbles back, now standing on teh very edge of the building.

Meanwhile, Jack is still fighting his way towards the roof. As he gets closer, the number of people trying to stop him increases.

"For Christ's sake, I'm not doing a freaking swan dive!" He yells in exhasperation as Nurse Corrie tries to convince him that suicide is not the answer. He finally pushes past her and dashes up the stairs to the roof. Now only one obstacle lies in his way: Roger.

"Yo Jack!'' He calls from the top of the stairs. "You gotta listen to this! She thinks she's talking to Simon and Ralph!" He presses his ear to the door and beckons Jack forward. "Dude, it's like listening to Simon on the island!" Jack runs up, glaring and thinking the thoughts of a killer. Again. He grabs Roger's shoulders and pins him to the wall. Roger raises his hands in front of himselr as a form of self-defense, to show he meant no harm. To Jack, anyways.

"Whoa, man, chill out! We used to do this to her brother back at boarding school, remember?" Jack presses him harder against the wall.

"If _anything _happens to Lizzie, I'll see to it personally that everday of the rest of your miserable existence is _living hell." _Jack threatens. "Remember that." He releases Roger, unlocks the door, and shoves it open.

"Lizzie?" Lizzie heard a familiar voice call her name. She turns her head back to look at him, an expression of pure terror in her eyes.

"Jacky?" She says in a whimper. Jack starts toward her, but a sudden wind blows hard and makes Lizzie lose her balance. She soon topples off her precarious perch. Lizzie screams. Simon laughs. Ralph laughs harder. Roger laughs hardest.

"Lizzie!" Jack cried over her scream. Lizzie's eyes squeeze shut. She feels sure that she is just about dead. Then a strong, callused hand grabs her forearm and, with much huffing and groaning, tugs her back over the edge. Lizzie collapses in to the safety of Jack's arms, sobbing into his chest.

"It wasn't him Jacky," SHe sobs. He rubs circles on her back and strokes her long black locks.

"I know Lizzie." He says softly, kissing the top of her head. "I know."

* * *

><p>The group home was completely swarmed inside of an hour. That's all it took. One hour for police, paramedics and psychiatrists to com and take Lizzie and Roger away to some place that could give them the special help they needed. One hour, and they were gone. Lizzie Monroe and Roger McAllistor never saw that group home again. Yet Jack wasn't sad as he watched his best friend being taken away. In fact, he smiled, because he knew. He knew that there would be a next time, and he knew that next time would be better.<p>

The End.

**I think that's the best ending I've ever written. Yay! But I'm super sad that it's over! I'm gonna miss all you! So I'll start with my thank yous.**

**To all who favorited Neverland:  
><strong>**1. crishuyen  
>2. Fifi226<strong>**  
>3. T3R3Z1<br>4. XxAnimalxInsidexX**

**To all who put it on their alert list:  
>1. crishuyen<br>2. Fifi226  
>3. XxAnimalxInsidexX<br>4. SideshowJazz1  
>5. MuffinMuffin<br>6. xxxAnneMerridewxxx**

**To all who reviewed this story:  
>1. Haeli Elizabeth<br>2. SideshowJazz1  
>3.T3R3Z1<br>4. xxxAnneMerridewxxx**

**And the anonymous reviewers:  
>1. AJ<br>2. hurrhurr  
>3. <strong>

**And now, just for the heck of it and because she said being mentioned makes her feel famous, my friend Julia, who I'm pretty sure was one of those anonymous reviewers, but I don't know for sure (she won't tell me her username cuz she's a poo like that) **

**So yea, that's it for this story. Hope you enjoyed it. And even though it's the last chapter, it would be super awesome to get some reviews so I feel that this story has gotten the appreciation that I think it deserves. Later people! Keep being awesome!**

**~Hammsters signing out.**


End file.
